


Anxiety and Depression are one heavy combo..

by legendoffae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Achievement Hunters, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA, GTA AU, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoffae/pseuds/legendoffae
Summary: The sound of things being thrown at the wall can be heard throughout the entire penthouse followed by angry screaming. You've been like this for the past half hour. You felt as if your world was falling in around you, nothing felt real and there was a tight feeling in your chest.





	Anxiety and Depression are one heavy combo..

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be kinda like a vent story, to help get it out of my system but now i want to write an actual story for it so...here's a WIP

The sound of things being thrown at the wall can be heard throughout the entire penthouse followed by angry screaming. You've been like this for the past half hour. You felt as if your world was falling in around you, nothing felt real and there was a tight feeling in your chest.   
You lean against the wall and slide down it. "Why...?" you mumble to yourself, wiping away some tears, and pulling your knees up to your chest.   
"Why am I so alone...?" you sniffle and look around at the mess you made, a few more tears falling down your cheeks as you zone out.  
The sound of the front door closing and loud yelling catches your attention causing you to flinch and curl in on yourself more. Muffling your quiet sobs you try and listen to what the yelling is about.   
"Y'know what Gavin? Fuck you, you're such a stupid piece of shit, the heist would've gone so much easier if you would've just..stayed- what the fuck happened in here?" Michaels rant cut short as he walked into the destroyed living room of the penthouse. He and Gavin just stare at the mess not noticing you sitting on the ground.   
"Hey, Michael, where's (Y/n)?" Gavin asks, eyes wide and filled with concern thinking something bad has happened to his crew mate.   
"Fuck, I don't know. Call them? See if you can get a hold of them. I'll go check the rooms see if they're in any of them. If we don't find them, I'll call Geoff." Michael walks off searching for you, neither of them looking down and noticing you right there, curled in on yourself.   
You slowly move to turn your phone on silent, but it's to late, Gavin has already called you and now your phone is blaring some generic ringtone. He glances down and sees you there, one hand over your mouth and the other reaching for your phone.   
"(Y/n)?" He whispers hanging up his phone and crouching down to look at you.   
"(Y/n) what happened? Are you okay?" You stare up at him not trusting your voice to not crack, a few more tears slipping down your face. He wipes the tears away and pulls you into his chest, your tears come faster now, staining his shirt.   
"They're not in any of the rooms." Michael says walking out from the hallway. "Boi? Where'd you go?" He says looking around for Gavin. Gavin just rasies his hand indicating where he was. With a huff Michael walks over to where the two of you are. "Why are you on the...floor-oh." He crouches down next to you two, gently placing a hand on your back.   
"(Y/n), you need to calm down okay? Slow deep breaths, can you do that for me?" You nod your head into Gavins chest, trying to even out your breathing and match it to the mans you're leaning on. "That's good, very good (Y/n). Just like that." Michael says, rubbing small circles into your back. You sit up and away from Gavins chest, still holding onto one of his hands.   
"Do you think you could tell us what happened now?" Gavin asks quietly, giving your hand a light squeeze.


End file.
